VIDAS
by Arizu Rabbit
Summary: Damas y caballeros esta noche les contare la trágica historia de una princesa que no era princesa, de un profeta que no era profeta y de un simpe chico que como imaginaran no era un simple chico. Pero no os he dicho todo, esta historia es completamente verídica, os lo digo yo que he viajado de reino en reino y nunca miento.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Damas y caballeros esta noche les contare la trágica historia de una princesa que no era princesa, de un profeta que no era profeta y de un simpe chico que como imaginaran no era un simple chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero no os he dicho todo, esta historia es completamente verídica, os lo digo yo que he viajado de reino en reino y nunca miento./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Es verdad, el gran Edogawa nunca miente- interrumpió un chico que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado y encogido en un rincó style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-shhh, Edgar, no me interrumpas. Bien, como les decía, esta historia es verdadera, no dudéis de mi hermosas damas ni formidables caballeros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Todo inicio cuando un joven atolondrado, cansado de vivir más en este triste mundo decidió acabar con su martirio, no creáis que no temía a Dios, no, él bien presente tenía que acabar con su vida haría Dios le despreciase, pero realmente ya no tenía más razón para respirar, todo ser que alguna vez hubiese amado acababa en manos de la cruel y despiadada muerte, y no me refiero solo a sus padres pues huérfano era, sino también su joven hermana. No importaba quien fuese, incluso su mejor amigo pereció. Sin embargo, como buen creyente de Dios que era, rogo al cielo por compasión, rogo por una señal, rogo por perdón y por una pisca de ánimo para continuar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Lo tenía todo en realidad, pues estaba al servicio de los reyes, tenía suerte en todo, menos para la convivencia con otros seres, pero ¿qué tan bueno puede ser el dinero cuando estas solo y tu corazón duele como si lo acuchillaran cada momento del día?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"De cualquier forma, este chico rogo por días, rezo, y solo Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo. Cansado de no obtener una señal, decidió acabar con su vida, quizá san Pedro se apiadase de su pobre alma y no le condenase dejándolo fuera del cielo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Dono todo su dinero a hostales y huérfanos, incluso tuvo oportunidad de encontrarse con un chico desgraciado que seguía intentando vivir, sabiendo que era lo mejor para ese pequeño le dejo una buena cantidad de su oro y con las monedas que le quedaron compro una soga./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Y así, imitando la acción de Judas Tadeo, se fue a un lugar separado y se colgó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Sintió el tirón en su cuello, como sus pulmones picaban por la falta de oxígeno, como su cuerpo sufría por lo que hacía y solo sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Más la historia no acaba ahí pues lo siguiente span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanque supo el pobre desgraciado es que un chico pelirrojo con alas y de ojos azules estaba junto a él, en cuanto lo miro solo pudo pensar que realmente el cielo había abierto sus puertas, para él. Al menos hasta que chico empezó a hablar, pues ¡que vocabulario tan fluido tenia! le llamo de formas en que yo no me atreveré a decir por respeto a las hermosas damas que ahora escuchan mi relato, al final luego de llamarle de todas las formas posibles, confeso ser un ángel mandado para ayudarle, uno con la habilidad de ver el futuro. Le dijo que se quedaría con el hasta el final de sus días, que ambos salvarían el reino pues una tragedia se acercaba y que sin importar que, nunca mencionara su naturaleza, pues para ojos de los demás solo sería un humano, sin embargo, como todos sabéis, si él iba a decir al palacio que una tragedia ocurriría podría ser tratado como un brujo o hechicero, por lo que lo matarían. Así que el ángel le dio una de sus alas para así demostrar que Dios realmente lo mandaba. Fue una hermosa blanca y suave ala, de aproximadamente 10 pulgadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"El pelirrojo y el castaño se dirigieron al castillo, donde solicito una audiencia con el rey. Si bien le costó obtenerla, el trabajar para en el castillo con anterioridad le sirvió de mucho. Una semana después lo citaron, más no solo se presentó ante el rey, sino también la hermosa reina, algunos consejeros, hombres de Dios y unos cuantos condes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Conto como un ángel se le había aparecido y le había predicho tragedias para el reino se acercaban, como debían estar preparados para todo y no confiar en reinos vecinos pues de ahí venia la amenaza, y como prueba de que no mentía mostro el ala que el ángel le había dejado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Aunque hubo muchos en desacuerdo, los verdaderos hombres de Dios no dudaron de su relato y se le dio un cargo como consejero del rey. Cuando le preguntaron quién era el chico pelirrojo que desde que entro no había pronunciado palabra alguna, el solo dijo era el único pariente vivo le quedaba y suplicaba al rey no lo alejase de él pues su pobre alma no soportaría perder a un ser amado una vez más. A esa petición no hubo ninguna queja y se le permitió vivir a ambos ahí pues el castaño había regalado incluso su casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Los dos hombres convivían cada día e inevitablemente el castaño se enamoró del ángel. De los ojos azules que parecían una parte del cielo, de la cálida piel blanca que poseía, de esa voz hermosa con la que hablaba, cantaba yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanle arrullaba antes de dormir, incluso llego a enamorarse de la forma en que el ángel parecía perder la paciencia a veces con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Más sabía que era algo indebido, que el ángel había sido dado a él solo porque Dios le encomendaba una misión. Se lo repetía cada mañana al verlo despertar, cada que deseaba tomar su mano, cada que este le sonreía, cada que lo veía dormir. Pero su herido corazón no entendía esas razones y pronto empezó a creer que más que una misión dios le había dado una prueba pues ¿Cómo era posible resistir las emociones a tan hermosa criatura?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Unos meses después, un reino vecino pidió a la princesa en matrimonio para el príncipe heredero. Ambos eran hijos únicos y unir ambos reinos convenía a las dos partes pues solo lograría fortalecerlos. A los reyes les gustó la idea y comprometieron a los herederos, en tres meses seria la boda. Todo iba tan bien, que era casi como un mal augurio. Uno que nadie quiso ver aun cuando el ángel había dicho que la tragedia vendría por un reino vecino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces… la princesa enfermo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y la repuesta del reino vecino fue ''ustedes han prometido a la princesa, si ella no se puede casar, entonces entregaran su reino´´. Nadie sabía qué hacer, los mejores curadores asistieron, la iglesia rezo a todos los santos, pero nada daba resultado. El ángel bien sabio no se salvaría, se lo dijo al castaño y este a los reyes. Dieron por perdido todo, sabían debían entregar el reino o pelar, pero el reino no poseía demasiados caballeros ni poder militar. Mas el castaño dio una opción: hacer pasar a otra chica por la princesa, después de todo, ambos herederos solo habían hablado en una ocasión y como las buenas costumbres dictaban con su chaperón y dama de compañía, por lo que no notarían en realidad no era la verdadera princesa. El verdadero problema consistía en las características de la princesa: ella era alguien delgada, estatura media y cabello albino además de unos ojos heterocroma ticos, así que, arriesgándose un poco, solicitospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanautorización al rey de buscar a alguien más en el pueblo que fuese casi idéntica, el pelirrojo y él se encargarían de tal misión, después de todo, en caso de cambiar la chica nadie debía saberlo, no fuera de los reyes, el castaño y el ángel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Con el permiso otorgado ambos se dirigieron a buscar un doble. Buscaron por más de una semana, pero no encontraban a nadie, hasta que el suicida recordó: cuando estaba donando su dinero se encontró con un chico que cumplía con las características, al que le dio la mayoría de su dinero en realidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Si bien era un chico ellos estaban desesperados por lo que decidieron ocultar era en realidad un hombre, solo ellos lo sabrían, era la única forma de salvar el reino y no podían perderla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Les tomo tres días más encontrar al pequeño que les dijo se llamaba ''Atsushi'', Por su parte, el albino acepto para ayudar a quien le había regalado dinero con el cual pudo curar a su madre en aquella ocasión. Quizá olvidaron mencionarle se iba a casar en unos meses./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y en semana y media le enseñaron a comportarse como una señorita. Cuando lograron, o al menos cuando sabía lo básico le llevaron en presencia de los reyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estos quedaron maravillados, al ver el parecido, tanto que en cuanto le vieron le llamaron ''Carolina'' creyendo se trataba de su hija./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La princesa murió seis días tarde, fue enterrada en secreto y solo lo supo un sacerdote, quien se encargó de orar por el alma de la princesa./p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"El castaño que, ¡por Dios, había olvidado mencionar su nombre! ¡Edgar, cosas como estas si deberías decírmelas! Bien, bien, el nombre del castaño era Osamu, y el ángel se había presentado como Chuuya. Ya, ya, no importa Edgar, fue descuido mío también. En fin, continuemos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Osamu y Chuuya nunca mencionaron a nadie Atsushi no era una mujer, lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta para los reyes y la boda llego./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los reyes vecinos se presentaron con una semana de anticipación para acomodar unas cuantas cosas e incluso hicieron a ambos príncipes reunirse para poder conocerse, después de todo, en siete días ellos serían un matrimonio. Si bien Atsushi estaba nervioso, intento no demostrarlo e incluso pidió el joven Chuuya le acompañase cuando les ordenaron tomar un paseo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEmpezaron a caminar en el jardín, el príncipe Ryunosuke empezó a preguntar cosas a la albina, después de todo, el creía firmemente que si bien no podría elegir con quien casarse al menos esperaba llevar una relación tranquila y buena para poder reinar como se debí style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAmbos congeniaron bastante bien, incluso el príncipe sonrió un par de veces a la chica pero cuando llegaron a la parte más lejana de todo y no había nadie cerca saco su espada e intento cortar la cabeza a ''Carolina''. Chuuya actuó más rápido de lo esperado pues antes de acercarse al menos 15 cm a la cabeza él ya tenía su propia espada deteniendo la contraria./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Akutagawa sonrió con cierta sorna, Atsushi estaba sorprendido e instintivamente se había colocado tras el pelirrojo y este mantenía una mirada fiera en Ryunosuke./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Vaya, nunca espere actuase tan rápido./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Porque estabas distraído durante toda mi platica con ella./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-No, bruto, pregunto por qué habéis atacado a la princesa./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh, eso. Porque ella no es la princesa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Los otros dos no dijeron nada, Chuuya se mantuvo imperturbable, pero el albino mostro sorpresa./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Vaya, en realidad solo era una corazonada pero la cara de ella me lo demuestra./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tch. ¿y vais a hacer? ¿cancelar la boda? ¿decir la verdad?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Odio las mentiras, no me interesa cancelar la boda, después de todo, si no es ella desposare a alguien más y de alguna forma, con lo que hemos hablado he llegado a la conclusión de que me agrada como compañía, pero quiero saber la verdad, no deseo compartir mi cama con alguien que oculta cosas y lo quiero dejar en claro desde antes de la boda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Así fue como el ángel termino contando la verdad al príncipe, no sobre sí mismo pero si sobre la princesa. Como la verdadera había muerto y ellos habían buscado a la nueva, Atsushi solo se sentó y cuando Chuuya termino con su relato, el chico confeso ser un chico. Eso sorprendió en sobremanera a Ryunosuke, pero agradeció la verdad. Cuando inicio el crepúsculo los tres volvieron al castillo. Los reyes se alegraron en sobremanera cuando el pelinegro confeso estaba muy a gusto con la princesa que desposaría. El ángel conto todo a Dazai en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y en seis días más todos estaban listos para la boda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Esta transcurrió sin problema alguno. De hecho vivieron cerca de dos años en paz. Hasta que lo inevitable ocurrió: se les pidió un heredero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"En realidad en esos dos años ellos no habían tenido contacto físico. Ambos llegaron a apreciarse demasiado, tanto que podría ser amor, pero sabían Dios no aprobaba las relaciones con alguien de su mismo género, era un tema en el que la iglesia era muy estricto y ellos como reyes no podían romper una regla así. Cuando ambos estaban en público solo se tomaban las manos bajo el pretexto de ser discretos y comportase de forma correcta, cuando estaban en su habitación compartía la cama pero cada uno en su lugar y con sabanas diferentes. Aun así si relación era más fuerte que ninguna otra, se aconsejaban mutuamente, se comprendían, hablaban casi todo el tiempo y sus decisiones eran tomadas por ambos, cosa que a veces no era muy bien vista por los padres del pelinegro pues para ellos, como buena dama ella debía mantenerse callada. Durante ese tiempo Osamu y Chuuya se mantuvieron cerca, eran los principales consejeros. Aun así, ninguno de los cuatro sabía qué hacer para dar un heredero. Incluso se inventaron la princesa era estéril y por eso la falta de niños en el castillo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Eso molesto a los padres de ambos y dieron la orden a Ryunosuke que dada la situación, él debía tener un niño con otra mujer. Por su parte, si bien Ryunosuke sabía que su matrimonio era falso sentía estar traicionando a Atsushi, por ello, se negó por lo que le resto de vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Sin importar cuanto insistieran, no obtenían sino negativas. Asi que decidieron hablar con ella. Atsushi era consciente de la situación y alegando ella le negaba la oportunidad de tener hijos y más cosas, el albino no pudo sentir más que culpa pues lo que le decían sonaba como verdad. Tras la plática con sus suegros decidió que Ryunosuke debía tener el heredero que él nunca podría darle. Los reyes estaban más que felices ella aceptara y al otro día presentaron a la mujer que sería la madre del nuevo príncipe. Minerva era su nombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Lo que el pequeño Atsushi no sabía es que la mujer que tendría a ese niño le odiaba, y según sus propias ideas, siendo ella quien le iba a dar el hijo al príncipe, ella debería ser la esposa .El albino era confiado por naturaleza y si bien Chuuya y Osamu estaban siempre a su lado cuidándole, un día Minerva le espió mientras se duchaba descubriendo así que en realidad era un hombre, no una mujer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Esa misma noche habría un banquete donde estarían presentes los reyes de ambos reinos, marqueses, condes, sacerdotes y algunos caballeros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Cuando todos estaban a punto de cenar, Minerva entro y sin importarle las espadas que se pusieron en su cuello por la interrupción revelo la verdad: la princesa no era princesa, ni siquiera era una mujer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"El padre de Ryunosuke, enfadado por semejante engaño tomo su espada para matar a Atsushi, este se alejó e intento escapar pero no pudo alejarse demasiado, cuando estaban a punto de atravesarle, Ryunosuke se interpuso. Le miro a los ojos y con ambas manos acaricio las mejillas de Atsushi mientras pronunciaba ''corre''. Aun en shock por ver como su esposo se había atravesado para salvarle intento correr. Más fue atrapada por los caballeros que había en el salón. Lo último que logro ver fue como Ryunosuke le miraba con pena y pronunciaba ''te amo'' antes de morir. No fue consiente de nada, ni de cómo le despojaron de su vestido dejándole en paños menores confirmando no era una mujer, ni de cómo le arrastraron al calabozo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Pronto el rey decidió hablar con los otros reyes, estos confesaron la verdad: su verdadera hija había muerto hacía casi tres años y desesperados optaron por el plan de uno de sus consejeros, más desconocían que la chica que habían traído fuese un hombre. Como castigo por mentir se les despojo del título de rey y reina respectivamente. Más se les permitió quedarse en el castillo por ''compasión'' del nuevo rey. Sin embargo mis bellas damas y amables caballeros, Atsushi, Osamu y el ángel serian quienes pagarían por tal engaño./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"La noche en que ocurrió todo, Chuuya vio que pasaría en un sueño, pero cuando intento alertar a Osamu para que huyera ya la guardia real estaba en su hogar. Ninguno de los dos pudo escapar y los tres fueron presentados al consejo quienes les condenaron por traición. El castigo: la horca. Luego del juicio se les regreso al calabozo. Al siguiente amanecer seria su ejecución./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Para Atsushi nada tenía sentido ya, desde que vio como Ryunosuke murió, dos días atrás, no había vuelto a abrir la boca ni para probar bocado o tomar agua. Los otros dos sintieron pena por él y algo de culpa, después de todo, ellos le habían metido en esa situación, empero las condiciones eran las mismas, nada se podría hacer ya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Antes de ser ahorcados, Atsushi sonrió, sus últimas palabras fueron ''nos veremos pronto Ryu''./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"Por su parte Chuuya solo soltó una lágrima, y sonrió a Osamu. Este último le devolvió la sonrisa. Su último pensamiento fue lo que Chuuya le había dicho en la noche cuando le pregunto porque no se iba, siendo un ángel inmortal y como se habían abrazado hasta el amanecer:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"'' la verdad es que Dios no me mando a ti. Yo no soy un ángel ya, pues deje el cielo para venir contigo así que también moriré´´./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Y con esto finaliza mi relato, os agradecemos vinieran a escucharlo, ¿no es así Edgar?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Por supuesto./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ahora debemos irnos pero quizá mañana, si aún estamos por aquí, les cuente algún otro./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="707d4b2b428b1fcc6f6fd1024b9ed3bd"Todo en la agencia era normal,un dia común y corriente con sus peculiaridades como siempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dc1b95e7402da28564f2b22fbb78054"Dazai ya llevaba tres intentos de suicidio fallidos ese día, primero intento colgarse, luego intento arrojarse por la ventana y por ultimo recibió por correo unas pastillas que había comprado -ilegalmente- hacia dos semanas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0f287b223f147a435fc8e1ee5cf0735"Los dos primero fueron interrumpidos por Atsushi y al ultimo sobrevivió sin ayuda pues el frasco venia vació./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8b3e5330f9020beebf367709477a7fd"Por su parte, Atsushi, aparte de salvar/condenar a Dazai, hacia sus reportes y a momentos hablaba con Kyouka quien realizaba las mismas actividades que el chico tigre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d40ebf6a7141a46f86a0c9301e047ad1"Kenji y Tanizaki estaban en una misión ese día por lo que ni rastro de ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61aa8570bb09c554d4220ebb1411601e"Yosano no tenia a nadie a quien curar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f3330a66f9c98c6fb637aa12a3a0d25"El único ruido que había, aparte de el pasar de hojas o de tecleo, eran las risas esporádicas junto con la canción ''suicidio doble'' que pronunciaba Osamu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46170bc7b3637904fbb90869471bb992"Aun con todo eso, que no salia de lo normal, Kunikida sentía que algo estaba mal esta mañana. no podia entender que era, por mas que observaba a todos no lograba encontrar qué era. se sentía como esas veces en que quieres decir una palabra y aunque esta en tu mente no logras pronunciar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdb84ec2b2f7b612d224e4cdeb88953b"Luego de una hora, decidió que estaba siendo paranoico, que eso definitivamente no era algo que debiese sentir alguien con una agenda tan apretada como el, esa palabra que no quería pronunciar (paranoia) no cabía en su vocabulario ni en su agenda, no señor, lo mejor era salir a hacer las compras de la semana como estaba planeado, conseguir ese té para el presidente que según su ideal se acababa por la tarde y no perder mas tiempo que bien empleado podría ser en otras cosas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d78d64e7ac136559746035765aacd4d2"Sin pensarlo mas se levantó para ir a la caja fuerte y sacar el dinero necesario, pero lo que vio lo dejo hiperventilando. ''no es posible, esto no es real'' se repetía una y otra vez, tanto que en algún momento empezó a pronunciarlo en voz alta, incluso Dazai, curioso por semejante reacción se acerco a preguntar que pasaba, Doppo solo levanto su mano temblorosa mientras señalaba la caja fuerte que se encontraba ¡VACÍA!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="433f5a2479c796fc2058a58df74a3cc8"No existía explicación posible, él llevaba registro de cada movimiento económico y exactamente debían haber 15000¥./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421fca7020ffe23df9f2c6bda171e7c2"Y como si de iluminación divina se tratase, descubrió que era lo que había estado mal en este día, recordó como Ranpo había pedido a Kyouka comprar algo en la mañana, como había pasado toda la jornada en silencio aunque según su ideal los dulces se acaban ayer, como no había exigido nada este día y como solo lo había observado en silencio todo este tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86828c04a862eed142928d097331d426"Lo siguiente que supo es que Dazai lo miraba desde arriba, grabando y miro con aun mas terror la sonrisa de Yosano que lo arrastraba a su consultorio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
